1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical reception and transmission module utilized for a mobile device.
2. Related Art
In IC technology and LSI technology, it has been noticed that in order to improve operating speed and integration level, optical wiring is mounted between devices, between boards in devices, and between chips in devices instead of mounting high-density electric wiring. In some cases, an optical reception and transmission module with an optical waveguide film is used to realize this optical wiring.
When the optical reception and transmission module is mounted in a small device such as a mobile device, high flexibility is required. Because the module is often disposed near various circuits, flame retardancy of the optical waveguide film is required in some cases.